Banannixx
Banannixx (often just referred to as Banana) is a Generation 4 Tagger. History Banannixx had been interested in renaming items for some time before his discovery of TF2Tags, posting all of his renames to Reddit (which he, looking back, admits was dumb). However, this annoyed many people and he was redirected to TF2Tags. After his first Cow Mangler 5000, originally named "Banannixx's Fantabulous Ray of Doom", was scammed from him, Banannixx went over to TF2Tags to find a new (and much better) name for his new Cow Mangler, eventually settling on "The Cosmic Comet Cannon". Much better, wouldn’t you say? Following this, Banannixx started to migrate his renames from Reddit over to TF2Tags. His first was a rename of his Festive Rocket Launcher "Banannixx’s Fantabulous Boom Bringer" (his apparent fascination with the word "Fantabulous" came from his misguided belief that combining two adjectives was cool). Needless to say they were not received well. He attempted to improve his first tag by renaming it "Banannixx’s Barbaric Baculus of Biocide" but the tryharding was apparent and it didn't help. Banannixx joined the site very late, and only experienced it for a few months before Dr. Dos announced the Tagpocalypse. Like most, he was unaware of the various community aspects and memes, and this lead him to having a run-in with Shakkari, as he believed his signature "Noice" was a dumb meme. After he called this out, most people (rightfully, he admitted later) chastised him heavily for this. Shakkari himself, however, didn't really seem to mind. After shortly thereafter making an apology to Shakkari, the two have since become good friends. In May of 2018, in Llux's Discord server, Banannixx had a run-in with Pudis. After leaving the Discord, he came back to find a comment from Ass Ketchup: "An egomaniac nobody liked left; We’re so sad". This caused him to leave the Discord again, as well as the site as a whole, deleting most of his tags barring a single set, "Banana Man by Tally Hall but in TF2 Tags" (his favorite Tag). He also asked Relk to wipe his wiki page. He now regrets both actions. The only Tagger he kept contact with after this was Moura. After two months and a day, Moura convinced Banannixx to return to the site. Banannixx and Ass are now on much better terms. At some point in 2018, Banannixx joined the Wahfia Discord server. After spending several months in Wario status, Walumancer enlightened him in the ways of Wah and he has since become an official member. In October of 2018, Banannixx participated in the Wahfia's Raid of Age, celebrating Walumancer's 18th birthday. He posted a total of 14 Tags. Style Banannixx's style depends entirely on what he's feeling on a particular day, transitioning between two distinct styles. When he is feeling non-serious, he memes. When he is feeling serious, however, Banannixx tries his hardest to make sure that the name is something creative, full of wit, and even has a dose of funny and charming when he can manage it. This goes double for renames he actually uses in-game. He has professed that he has sometimes taken weeks to create a rename that he feels is fit to be tested "in the field", that it is one hundred percent perfect. Through this attitude, Banannixx absolutely hates when people rename their items with no thought or effort whatsoever, or when it is purely an insult just for the sake of being insulting. "I’m talkin’ stuff like “If you’re reading this, you’re dead XD” or “I fucked your mom” or the like. The former eliciting the reaction of “no fucking shit; gee I really didn’t know” and the latter being “wow, look at the maturity of this guy!”" Relationships Despite his early actions on the site, Banannixx has become much more well-liked in the Tagging community, developing a long list of good friends. These include: * Moura * Walumancer * Makin’ Bacon * Shakkari * The Lazygineer * EGG-Z * Blast * Fred Fuchs * Marmot * PyroDillon * Fancytag * Ass Ketchup * Danny Fantom * Propizio However, Banannixx also has his enemies. His most intense is Pudis. "I do not like Pudis. He’s a cunt. I’m aware that I instigated some of it, but at the end of the day, he’s still just a massive cunt. So long as I don’t have to talk to the him I’m fine. Just don’t expect me to start trying to get all chummy with the guy. Ever." Bloo Kirby has mentioned that she hates him because "otherwise, she'd hate herself". Llux has similar feelings and has called him a 'humorless prick". He tries to avoid both of them. Proto Kirby and Bannixx often get on each other's nerves and have had many heated arguments, eventually culminating in them blocking each other on Discord. They have since unblocked each other and are on much better terms, but run-ins still happen on occasion. Trivia * Despite being considered an Engineer main, Banannixx doesn't like the idea of playing one or two classes exclusively, and plays most classes regularly, barring Sniper and Spy. * He regularly dresses up as his Banana Persona for various cons he attends. * He will go out of his way to target the ever living shit out of anyone who claims to be "The Banana Man" or the “best banan”. This has varying degrees of success. There can only be one. * He is borderline obsessed with the Transformers franchise. He knows a ton about the characters, lore, and even collects the action figures and proudly displays his main collection. ** His favorite character is G1 Grimlock. ** Optimus Prime is the greatest hero ever and he is prepared to fight anyone who contests. * He also collects Legos, Nerf Guns, and Hot Wheels. * When allowed to let his hair grow out, he becomes the second incarnation of Bob Ross. When forced to become clean-shaven, he becomes Sal Vulcano's lookalike. Category: Taggers Category:Generation 4